Yo no fui
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: Ya pasaron 5 meses desde el fiasco de la FLDSMFR, las cosas van bien pero, comienzan a ir mal cuando Ace aparece y alguien roba las cosas de los ciudadanos. Las pruebas apuntan a Flint Lockwood, que en busca de descubrir quién lo inculpó, termina entregado por la persona que lo inculpó, sus amigos ya no confían en él, y es el turno de Alice y Cassie encontrar al culpable
1. Un nuevo invento: La B-runner

**N/A: Muy bien, aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic de Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, titulado: Yo no fui. Cassie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Abnormal1000. Esta vez sí pedí permiso enserio xD. y aún les debo el otro fic por el momento**

**Primero: Alice realmente no es la hermana de Flint, y tiene ojos café, y es la amiga más cercana de Flint, pero se parecen en mucho :) como en el carácter... así que son COMO hermanos, ella está basada en mí. Así que tiene la misma nacionalidad que yo**

**Segundo: Alice tiene un poco de Dragon Ball Z (no me aguanté hacerla normal). El planeta Sayayin fue reconstruido y unificado con el imperio de los tiranos del Frío (fans, ustedes saben de quienes hablo, y si no saben investiguen) y ella es la hija del príncipe que ahora es rey y también la consentida de su papi XD... Y es de otra dimensión. La original donde todos creen que los personajes ficticios no existen**

**Tercero: Cassie sí es normal y es muy amiga de Alice y Flint**

**Cuarto: Sam tiene un mejor amigo varón, el novio de Alice, y de la misma nacionalidad que ésta, además de ser de la misma dimensión, de ser de la misma raza. **

**Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs no me pertenece, pertenece a Sony Pictures Animation, lo que tenga que ver con Dragon Ball Z es de Akira Toriyama (ídolo y leyenda) y lo que tenga que ver con Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto (no tan ídolo ni leyenda) Alice y otros OC sí son de mi pertenencia**

* * *

Habían pasado más o menos 5 meses después del fiasco de la FLDSMFR, la isla fue reconstruida en su totalidad finalmente, aunque ahora había crecido un poco más, la ciudad de ChewandSwallow volvió a llamarse Swallow Falls. Con ayuda de Alice, quien aportó voluntariamente el dinero para pagar todos los gastos. La ciudad estaba básicamente en calma, totalmente.

Uno de esos días, Flint se encontraba en su laboratorio junto a Alice y Cassie creando un súper prototipo de motocicleta **(N/A: Soy MUY fan de las motocicletas y los autos, pero más de las motos) **llamada B-runner, era difícil de hacerlo, porque desafiaba las leyes de la física y la gravedad, además de usaba la energía de la adrenalina para correr más rápido, pero divertido a la vez. Ya que Alice era básicamente de origen alienígena, no era muy complicado hacer el prototipo, pero sí conseguir los materiales necesarios.

-Ok. Esto es bueno, ya tengo los diseños en 3-D del B-runner -dijo Cassie

-Yo ya tengo los materiales necesarios para construirla -dijo Alice

-Entonces comencemos de una buena vez -dijo Flint muy enérgico

Las dos aceptaron y comenzaron de una buena vez, cinco horas más tarde estaban agregando unos toques extras y algunas cosas que faltaban instalar, como un GPS, teléfono, memoria SD de 200 GB, un puerto USB, y el casco desplegable, para poder guardarlo en cualquier momento, que también estaba conectado a la motocicleta.

-Por fín terminamos chicos -dijo Alice

-Sí, fue un largo día -continuó Flint

-Además, creo que ya nos merecemos un descanso por hoy, mañana podemos probar nuestra nueva motocicleta

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, la motocicleta era una moto tipo ninja de color azul, una rueda doble por lado, como la de los camiones, que se dividían cuando se utilizaba el modo de vuelo, hidráulicos, suspensiones de acero inoxidable, los asientos eran más o menos par personas, y a los costados del volante había algo así como un protector de adamantio para los brazos, en caso de que llegara a rozar alguna cosa, a la izquierda del protector estaba grabado con fibra de carbono en forma extravagante el primer nombre de Flint y al otro lado decía **_Flint Lockwood's Lab_** con el mismo tipo de letra

-Ah... nos quedó hermosa la B-runner -dijo Cassie

-Mañana la vamos a probar en el bosque, así podremos crear un trío extra, para nosotras.

-¿Trío? -preguntó Flint

-Para Sam y nosotras, pero primero pregúntale si lo quiere o no, porque nosotras sí lo queremos

-Ok... pero vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre...

-Voy a ver que hay en la heladera y prepararé la cena, -se ofreció Alice -Cassie avísale a Brent de que está invitado, Sam ha de estar volando desde Nueva York y en camino con Lucas Ivan por detrás. Flint báñate porque apestas a mierda

-Ay sí, y la señorita perfecta siempre huele a flores -dijo él, ella se olía sus axilas

-Sí, aun huelo a flores, ¿Algún problema?

Flint solo rodó los ojos, Cassie salió por el ascensor y Alice bajó saltando por la ventana, obviamente aterrizando de pie. Fue a la cocina y comenzó hacer la cena junto a Cassie. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde la cena ya estaba lista. Tim, Flint, Sam, Lucas, Brent y Cassie tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, olía muy bien

-La cena ya está servida -dijo ella imitando un acento argentino

Todos comenzaron a degustar la comida, comida asada a la olla, luego al final comenzaron a hablar sobre su nuevo invento... que podía volar, correr sobre el agua, subir por superficies planas y rocosas, de cabeza, etc.

-Guau, ¿cuándo dijeron que lo probarían? -preguntó Brent

-da manhã -dijo Alice en portugués

-Descansen bien hoy chicos, mañana tendrán un largo día -dijo Tim

Ellos se levantaron, Cassie volvió a su casa para tomar una ducha, al igual que Alice y Flint, aunque Alice prácticamente suele quedarse en la casa de los Lockwood a dormir o hacer cualquier otro tipo de actividad para alejarse de su vida... Era cierto, mañana sería un largo día, entonces todos fueron a descansar...

* * *

**N/A: Ok, primer capítulo del fanfic, claramente las cosas van a comenzar bien, y creí que comenzar con un nuevo invento sería un buen inicio... Más adelante las cosas se pondrán locas**

**Nos vemos pronto Arrivederci (o como sea que se escriba)**


	2. La prueba

**N/A: Sin comentarios, solo que se pone interesante y divertido**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Flint, Cassie y Alice se levantaron "algo" tarde, más o menos a las 11:45 a.m. ya que el despertador del trío no había sonado y lo más rápido posible se cepillaron, cambiaron, arreglaron y fueron al bosque con la B-runner...

Lucas, Sam y Brent estaban esperando por más de una hora, realmente estaban algo molestos con el otro trío, y por obvias razones empezaron a quejarse

-Perdón pero nuestras alarmas no sonaron -Dijo Alice

Sam y Lucas solo rodaron los ojos y sonrieron de forma burlona

-Típico, tenes algo importante temprano y tu alarma no suena -dijo Lucas

-Lucas Ivan Alarcón cállate -dijo Alice -Flint es tú moto, así que tú la vas a probar

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero yo no sé cómo utilizar una motocicleta! ¡Además, ya soy un mal piloto, y crees que puedo conducir una motocicleta! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Alarcón enséñale cómo andar en moto -dijo Alice

-¿Por qué yo?

-Te pago 10 dólares

-Hecho **(n/a: imbécil) **ok súbete y te enseño -Flint se subió -Bien, pon tus manos en el volante

-Ya...

-Prende el motor -encendió el motor -Muy bien, ahora empieza a arrancar lentamente

-Está bien...

Flint comenzó a arrancar lentamente la moto, pero en un segundo arrancó tan fuerte que la moto salió corriendo con él arriba, quien se alejaba cada vez más rápido

-¡Idiota! -gritó de lejos

-Olvidé que debía apretar los frenos

-Por Dios -dijo Sam -¿Quién irá por él?

Todos miraron a Alice... quien se sacó de onda...

-Ok, voy por él. La niñera de un adolescente ¬¬

Alice salió volando a toda velocidad, unos segundos después vio a Flint a punto de caerse de su B-runner, puso sus manos como un tubo, y le gritó a Flint

-¡Flint Alexander Lockwood! ¡Escucha con atención! ¡Intenta subir a tu moto si no quieres caerte! -Flint hizo lo que ella le dijo y se subió -¡Ahora, ya que esa cosa es una moto tipo ninja quiero que te encorves un poco! -él le volvió a hacer caso a Alice -¡Muy bien, ahora acelera y no pierdas el equilibrio!

-No estoy seguro de eso

-¡No seas niña, además sé como conducir tonto!

Flint rodó los ojos y aceleró con fuerza, entonces adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y su mente, una sonrisa se puso en su cara y empezó a gritar como loco de felicidad. Alice también lo disfrutaba, entonces comenzó con la prueba, puso un obstáculo de piedra, un muro de piedra para ser precisos. Era hora de probar cuánto le faltaba a la B-runner para ser un éxito, Alice volvió a gritarle:

-¡Lockwood acelera!

Flint estaba muy feliz y aceleró con más fuerza, entonces superó la primera prueba, la B-runner escalaba el muro a gran velocidad, Alice y Flint estaban muy contentos de que su invento funcionara

-¡Sí funciona! -gritó el joven inventor

Alice puso sus manos en forma de tubo otra vez y les gritó a sus amigos que sí funcionaba, Cassie también se puso muy contenta, tanto que alzó sus brazos al cielo en son de victoria.

Unas cuantas pruebas más utilizó el trío, como la de ir de cabeza, vuelo, etc. Era un rotundo éxito el nuevo invento del trío de jóvenes, para las 13:58 pm ya habían terminado, Flint descubrió que su vehículo favorito es la motocicleta, y su forma de frenar era en paralelo. Decidieron hacer tres más para Cassie, Alice y Lucas, Sam no aceptó, aunque Alice y Cassie no paraban de decir que dentro de poco cambiaría de opinión.

Almorzaron lo que sea, y continuaron con las B-runner, la segunda fue de Alice, el mismo diseño que la original, solo que era color rojo, y en un costado tenía su nombre

Al final del día los tres estaban muertos por tanta actividad, no se bañaron, no cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Pero la calma y la locura no duraría mucho tiempo ya que alguien planeaba hacerle la vida imposible a Flint Lockwood


	3. Pequeño reencuentro

**N/A: 2 nuevos OC aparece aquí... traten de NO gritar cuando lo vean... Y, Flint también tiene poderes (no me aguanté), y tiene 17 años**

* * *

***Mientras tanto en Rhode Island***

Un joven estaba caminando hacia el puerto, tenía una pequeña sonrisa malévola casi invisible en su rostro, él iba caminando con una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes de la mano

-¿Ace a dónde vamos?

-Iremos a Swallow Falls, Irene, quiero ver a alguien...

-¿Quién? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Flint Lockwood

-¿No era ese inventor que hizo llover comida del cielo?

-Él mismo Flint...

Ace e Irene subieron al bote que llevaba directo a Swallow Falls, Ace se alejó un poco y una enorme sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro, luego comenzó a reír de forma malévola

* * *

Flint y Alice estaban se tomaron el día libre, estaban compitiendo en una carrera de velocidad, a pie por supuesto, para ver quién era más rápido entre los dos, y ya era como la decimoquinta vez que lo hacían, Cassie se quedó como la juez.

-Tres... dos... uno... ¡Vamos!

Y ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, la carrera era de 3 vueltas, unos segundos después, Tim y Elías llegaron y vieron la loca carrera... Dos minutos después ya había llegado la última vuelta, y ambos hacían hasta lo imposible para ganar, tiraban cosas, ponían aceite de motor en el piso, tachuelas, clavos, pastalazos en la cara, jalones, pegarse la cara, bofetadas, paños sobre el rostro, caballito, cosas con cinta, bombas de pintura, pistolas de paint ball, Mario Kart, etc. Hasta que Alice se subió sobre Flint y empezaron a pelear, cayeron de frente al piso y comenzaron a rodar y rodar.

Pasaron la meta rodando y chocaron por un poste. Cassie no vio quién ganó por lo que la carrera debía terminar en un piedra, papel o tijera, ya que ella estaba hartada de tanta carrera

-¡Piedra papel o tijera! -repetían ambos con fuerza

Después de algún rato finalmente apareció un ganador, fue Alice

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡te gané! ¡te gané! ¡te gané! ¡te gané! -repetía ella saltando como loca

-Ya entendí, ahora por favor ya basta, pareces una niña de 6 años

-Ay, pareces un aburrido...

-Muy bien chicos -dijo Cassie -¿por qué no nos vamos a la playa? ya saben para seguir disfrutando de un buen día libre y sin trabajo, además, Lucas me acaba de llamar y dijo que están esperando en la playa

Ambos se miraron, e hicieron la seña de "sí por qué no". Fueron a la playa y disfrutaron un buen día

* * *

Al final de la tarde todos estaban yendo a la casa Lockwood, era un bonito atardecer, y de la nada apareció una voz idéntica a la de Flint, ligeramente más grave

-Flint Alexander Lockwood

-¿Pero qué...?

Sam, Cassie, Lucas, Brent y Alice se dieron vuelta y gritaron con mucha fuerza al ver algo **loco,**había un joven **idéntico** a Flint, con sus ojos celestes, su nariz grande y su misma estatura, pero las dos únicas diferencias eran que su pelo era más ordenado y no llevaba los Spray on-shoes, llevaba zapatos cerrados, y con él venía una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes

-¡MAMÁ! ¿¡FLINT QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE!? -gritó Alice

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Ace...

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Sam en un semiestado de shock

-Es una larga historia... ¿Qué haces aquí Ace? Pensé que te cambiaron a la correccional de Rhode Island

-Salí hace casi dos años por buen comportamiento

-Ay si tú como no... -dijo Flint de forma sarcástica

-Como sea, ella es Irene López Saavedra, es de la ciudad de México, y es mi novia

-...-

-Es cierto, la conocí después de haber salido de la correccional, nos volvimos amigos y luego se volvió mi novia

-...-

-Ok, saludos a tu papá de paso, quisiera recorrer a solas con mi novia, allí se ven...

Flint lo miraba molesto y desconfiado, Alice no podía procesar lo que pasaba, Sam miraba a Flint preocupada, Cassie tenía su mandíbula colgando, Brent y Lucas estaban parados como retrasados, antes que alguien llegara a preguntar de nuevo se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa... Cuando llegó abrió la puerta molesto, Tim lo vio y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Flint por qué el mal humor?

-Ace regresó

-¿Qué?

-Así es, lo dejaron salir hace dos años y nunca nos enteramos

Su papá suspiró y continuó: -Aún le sigues teniendo algo de rencor a tu primo

-No lo voy a perdonar nunca por lo que hizo, por su culpa casi fui yo el que terminó en la correccional, no creo que haya cambiado en algo, creo que sigue siendo la misma rata de siempre... hablamos mañana, estoy cansado...

-Ok, nos vemos luego hijo

-Está bien

Flint subió hirviendo a su laboratorio, Tim estaba muy preocupado por el regreso de Ace, entre ambos primos hubo un turbulento pasado, y Flint fue el que casi terminó arrestado, tal vez más allá... y ambos escondían ese pasado que amenazaba con regresar...


	4. Ladrón

**N/A: Más tarde les contaré lo que ocurrió entre Flint y Ace... no ahora, luego,**** no ahora, luego,**** no ahora, luego,**** no ahora, luego, ok?**

* * *

Seis días pasaron desde que Ace apareció en la ciudad, Flint era más desconfiado que nunca, mientras que Ace intentaba ganarse la confianza de su primo pero sin éxito alguno. Flint no era idiota como aparentaba, y tenía muy buenas razones para desconfiar de él. Sam le había preguntado a su novio por qué no confiaba en él, pero Flint le decía que tenía miles de motivos para no fiarse de Ace, Alice también dudaba mucho acerca de Ace, y su instinto nunca le fallaba. Entonces en uno de esos días pasó...

Alguien empezaba a robar las cosas en las casas de los ciudadanos de Swallow Falls en forma masiva, era muy raro, ya que eso no había ocurrido desde hace ya varios años. Los ciudadanos no estaban enterados del retorno de Ace, aun, entonces instalaron cámaras de seguridad por toda la isla para atrapar al culpable, pero nada hasta ahora, no habían rastros del culpable, ni existían sospechosos en el caso, nada.

Flint, Alice y Cassie estaban en el laboratorio jugando Need For Speed: Most Wanted, en la play station 3, Cassie ya tenía una B-runner color púrpura y diseños en blanco, muy bonito. Alguien tocó la puerta

-¡Hijo! -era Tim

-¿Sí papá?

-¿Puedes bajar un rato?

-Seguro, ya voy

Alice y Cassie se miraron confundidas cuando Flint se fue por el ascensor, y lo siguieron hasta abajo, entraron y vieron que Tim y Flint estaban hablando seriamente

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Alice

-Alguien se está robando las cosas en las casas de los vecinos

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO!? -gritaron Alice y Cassie al mismo tiempo

-No sé, pero esto no ha ocurrido desde que... -paró Flint

-Desde que, qué

-No, nada

-Flint Alexander Lockwood -dijo Alice muy preocupada, si dice así su nombre completo, es por enojo o explicación obligatoria -explícanos qué demonios sucede

-Es enserio, no ocurre nada -dijo

Alice sabía que mentía, ya que ella es mentirosa habitual sabe cómo mentir de forma perfecta, y Flint no siempre era un mal mentiroso, así que lo dejó así. Pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo.

Las cosas anduvieron por su mismo camino por varios días, sea quien se estuviera robando las cosas, cada vez robaba más y más cosas, incluso las mismas casas de la primera vez, el único lugar donde **NO **habían entrado a robar, era la casa Lockwood, algunos creían que era porque Alice se encontraba cuidando la casa, y el ladrón estaba consciente de eso y de su poder, otros decían que el ladrón tal vez se topó con ella y se fue corriendo, otros creían que Alice era la ladrona por su capacidad de camuflarse en las sombras. Aunque Alice, haría explotar cosas si es que quisiera robar cosas

Pero varios días después, de forma sorprendente apareció una cinta en la estación de policía, y los más sorprendente y extraño, fue que el ladrón, era Flint Lockwood. Por suerte, la noticia llegó antes a los oídos de Flint, pero por mala suerte Alice se encontraba fuera de la isla, con miles de pendientes en el palacio, entonces antes de que Elias y sus oficiales llegaran, él ya se había marchado en busca del que haya manchado su nombre.

-**_Te juro que cuando te agarre... te voy a dar una fuerte paliza... esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya..._**

Una fuerte carrera comienza para el joven Lockwood, que por mala suerte, el pasado regresó...

* * *

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo van a vomitar arco iris cuando lo vean**


	5. Arrestado, rabieta, y apuesta

Habían pasado más o menos 6 horas desde que se emitió una orden de captura hacia Flint Lockwood, las cosas estaban mal en la isla, la noticia llegó a oídos de Brent, Sam, Lucas y Cassie, quienes no creyeron algo así. Pero Brent, Sam y Lucas dejaron de confiar en él, y empezaron a ayudar a Elías para capturarlo.

Las cosas tomaron un fuerte giro inesperado, cuando unas cuantas horas después de anunciarse la orden de captura, la policía de Swallow Falls, recibió a una visita inesperada. Flint Lockwood, había aparecido amarrado y amordazado con cinta dentro de una patrulla. Amelia Hayes, la segunda al mando en la estación de policía, estaba patrullando por la ciudad en busca de Flint, de repente empezó a escuchar gruñidos y patadas desde su cajuela, cuando lo abrió se llevó una fuerte sorpresa al ver a Flint allí, volvió a cerrarla y lo llevó a la cárcel. Hubo un gran revuelo por la noticia.

Elías no confiaba en Flint, y lo encarceló amarrado, ya que conocía las capacidades de Alice y dudaba que Flint tuviera la misma habilidad de volverse intangible para atravesar objetos sólidos después de haberlo visto pelear. Ni Sam, ni Brent, ni Lucas, ni Elías, nadie confiaba en él, a la única persona que tenía a su lado por el momento era Cassie y su padre. Entonces los robos cesaron, irónicamente.

Él luchaba por liberarse, pero era inútil, las cuerdas estaban fuertemente amarradas, ni siquiera podía hablarle a Elías y explicarle qué sucedió, ni siquiera le pudo decir acerca de Ace, quien estaba de vuelta en la isla, ya que no se molestaron en arrancarle la cinta de la boca. Y para colmo, él tenía prohibido cualquier tipo de visitas…

-**_No puedo creer lo confiado que estaba para haber caído en una trampa… _**-pensó Flint

* * *

***Horas antes***

Flint estaba corriendo y escapando de la policía que lo estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad, buscando a una persona en especial, hasta que finalmente llegó a encontrar a quien buscaba…

-Finalmente te encuentro –dijo Flint –Ace…

-Vaya, hola Alex

-¿Por qué estás repitiéndolo todo? ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió en esa época?

-Sí… pero esta vez, sí estoy preparado –terminó y chasqueó sus dedos

Antes de que Flint se dé cuenta, un dardo impactó en su brazo, de repente empezó a sentirse muy mareado, tanto que no pudo mantener el equilibrio, entonces todos sus sentidos empezaron a apagarse, su vista se nublaba mucho, entonces antes de desmayarse dijo:

-Ace… eres un… -antes de terminar todo se oscureció, quedó inconsciente

Una hora y media más tarde había despertado en algún lugar, intentó moverse, pero sus muñecas estaban amarradas a las patas traseras de una silla, sus tobillos estaban amarrados en la parte del frente, sus brazos amarrados por la silla, y una cinta cubriéndole la boca. Intentó liberarse, pero era inútil, entonces apareció Ace

-Finalmente despiertas primo –dijo sosteniéndolo de la barbilla –no te esfuerces en salir, no vas a lograrlo, además, siempre fuiste un tonto, y siempre fui mejor que tú en todo. Incluso siempre fui tu rival en la ciencia.

-Mmf… ¡mmf!

-No te entiendo Alex, ya que tienes cinta sobre tu boca

Flint lo miraba con odio, un sentimiento raro en él, pero lo sentía… estaba rabiando por dentro y por fuera por el cinismo de Ace, era verdaderamente despreciable

-La policía busca a Flint Alexander Lockwood, les daré lo que buscan –terminó. Flint levantó una ceja

Con maestría Ace sacó una pistola y disparó un dardo tranquilizante de nuevo, el pobre de Flint se sintió mareado de nuevo, entonces volvió a quedarse dormido…

Ace lo desamarró de la silla, y con las mismas cuerdas, lo ató de brazos y piernas. Con ayuda de Irene, quien también estuvo reclusa en un penal de mujeres de Nuevo León, en Monterrey, abrieron la cajuela de una patrulla. Primero se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca, entonces corrieron con Flint aún inconsciente, y se apresuraron en forzar la cerradura de la cajuela, metieron a Flint allí adentro, la cerraron y salieron corriendo antes de que alguien los vea…

* * *

Flint se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, pensando en su mala suerte, que curiosamente, le pasaba cada vez que Alice salía del planeta por más de un día. De repente escuchó un fuerte grito:

**-¡ELÍAS DEVEREAUX! –**gritó una voz femenina muy familiar

Entonces también se escuchó el sonido de la puerta rota, y chocando contra alguna cosa, indudablemente, era Alice. Por suerte…

-**¡ELÍAS! ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA FLINT ESTÁ AQUÍ!? –**dijo ella altamente histérica

-A-Alice ¿q-qué haces aquí? –preguntó Elías **MUY** asustado

Alice no era para jugar cuando estaba verdaderamente histérica, todos los empleados de la estación de policía veían la escena, nadie iba a intervenir ya que la cosa se pondría peor, para ellos. Cassie también miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez Alice haría entrar a Elías en razón. En ese momento, ella agarró a Elías de su uniforme y le volvió a preguntar entre dientes:

-**¿QUÉ –HACE –FLINT -¡AQUÍ!? –**terminó con un tic en el ojo y apretando con más fuerza

-¿Qué? Qué estupidez, si Lockwood no está aquí. Te jugaron una broma Alice…

-¡MENTIROSO! –gritó Cassie

-Grrr… -gruñó Alice

-Meep… tú le dijiste no –dijo Elías con un tono tan bajito que sonaba como ardilla

-Sip…

Alice miró a Elías con mucha rabia, estaba verdadera y totalmente histérica, un tic apareció de nuevo en su ojo, y entonces:

-¡**ELÍAS! –**gritó de forma alargada

El grito fue **TAN** fuerte que se escuchó en toda la isla formando un eco, haciendo que todos paren con sus actividades, el padre de Flint dedujo que Alice ya había regresado, y por ahí, una parvada de aves-ratas salió volando de su nido, Ace se asustó por ese fuerte grito, al igual que Irene, quienes ni siquiera sabían de dónde llegó.

-**¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO FLINT AQUÍ!? –**preguntó a regañadientes

-Bueno. Flint está arrestado por robo masivo.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, Flint Lockwood fue arrestado por robo en primer grado

Ella no dijo nada, un tic volvió a aparecer en su rostro, entonces se le hinchó una venita, mal, si el número de venitas hinchadas llegaban a tres, ya era lo peor. Se le hinchó otra, muy mal, se le volvió a hinchar una venita, catastrófico, y se le hinchó una venita extra, uh oh, entonces Alice soltó una mano y comenzó a girarlo velozmente

-**¡PUÑETAZO KAMIKAZE! –**gritó

El puño apenas contactó con la cara de Elías, hizo que atravesara la pared de su oficina, y atravesar más muros por delante, luego se estrelló por una pared y cayó al piso. Unos segundos después, intentaba pararse, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dolía la cara. Alice salió de la nada y comenzó a aplicar llaves de lucha

-¡Libéralo!

-¡No!

Alice comenzó a ser muy poco ortodoxa, entonces comenzó a hacer cualquier cosa, llave inglesa, lanzallamas, una bola de demolición, dedo ensalivado, mordeduras, saltar sobre él, un látigo, una picana, una pluma (?), una vara de hierro, Steve, chidori, una espada, su katana, una música de Barney, hipnosis, etc.

-Lo siento Alice pero no lo puedo sacar. Encontramos un video donde salía in fraganti saliendo de una casa. Al menos que llegaras a demostrar lo contrario no lo podemos sacar de la cárcel. Si no demuestras lo contrario no lo sacaré

-Está bien –dijo ella nerviosa –jugaré este estúpido juego. En tres días vas a sacarlo de allí

-Si es que lo logras claro Alice

-¡No me subestimes Devereaux!

-¿Trato?

-Trato hecho. ¡Cassie es nuestro turno!

Cassie estaba muy de acuerdo con Alice, Flint era su amigo, y si Brent, Lucas o Sam no querían comprobar la verdad, ellas lo harían

* * *

**N/A: Esto se pone bueno... esto pone caliente... a todos los invito... a ver el próximo capítulo...**


	6. Mini flashback y visita sorpresa

**N/A: Ok... sinceramente ando algo corta de ideas, así que el fanfic será más corto de lo que estaba pensando ¬¬**

***Y la multitud le grita: BOLUDA!***

**Aparece un flashback de por medio, este capítulo está calificado como T por poseer lenguaje "algo" vulgar**

* * *

Dos días y medio pasaron, no había ninguna pista sobre quién fue el maldito idiota (en palabras de Alice) que inculpó a Flint, era verdaderamente frustrante no encontrar nada, y sea quien fuese la persona con la que estaban lidiando, era realmente inteligente. Alice y Cassie se encontraban dentro del laboratorio de Flint, Alice se paseaba pensando por todo el laboratorio, hasta el techo (literalmente), y Cassie estaba en la silla giratoria pensando en algún sospechoso, era tan desesperante que estuvieran en una carrera contrarreloj para encontrar al culpable, y lo era tanto que a ambas amigas les dolía su cabeza...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dos días y medio y nada! ¡Esto es una de las peores cosas desde que Shelbourne intentó hacer desaparecer a Flint y solo porque yo le había ganado en una competencia de insultos que ese hijo de... argh comenzó! ¡Pero que se lo merecía ya que le dije **TODAS** sus verdades en cara, y solo por eso el maldito lo hizo! ¡Parecía un niño rico con una de esas rabietas locas que tienen!

-Si... aún lo recuerdo... recuerdo que casi mataste a Brent por eso hasta que te lo explicó...

-Cuánta razón...

Dos años atrás Flint y Alice trabaron amistad por accidente, después de que él la hubiera salvado de ahogarse en el océano y una serie de cosas, ambos se volvieron muy amigos, y poco tiempo antes de conocer a Cassie, una semana después ella había conocido al alcalde Albert Shelbourne, o como ella le decía: el Sr. Alcalde Soy un maldito y estúpido Arrogante de mierda.

* * *

Flint estaba caminando por las calles de Swallow Falls, feliz de la vida y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa enorme, pensando en lo bien que se llevaba con Alice, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien le dijo:

-_¿Por qué estás tan feliz idiota?_

La sonrisa de Flint se borró al toque, sabía que esa voz traía problemas, y la voz era del inútil de Shelbourne, quien causó una de las peores tragedias de Swallow Falls, que fue el incendio de la fábrica, donde la madre de Flint falleció, junto con otras decenas de personas, el causante de la miseria del pueblo y el causante de la muerte de los familiares de Brent

_-Te estoy hablando idiota ¿por qué estás tan feliz?_

_-Por favor, déjame -_le dijo Flint deprimido

_-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo idiota? ¿Acaso quieres correr con tu mami? Oh, espera, no puedes, porque ella ya está muerta, y tu padre es un inútil. Igual que tú y tu madre_

Flint no sabía si debía defender a su familia o quedarse allí parado sin decir nada, y sin saber si era suerte o una mala fortuna, una voz femenina apareció de la nada y le gritó:

_-¡Oye, no le hables así a Flint! _

_-¿Y tú quien eres niñata?_

_-En primera soy Alice; en segunda Flint es mi mejor amigo; Y EN TERCERO NIÑATA TU PUTA MADRE_

_-¡A mí no me hables así estúpida! -amenazó Albert_

_-¿Quién es la estúpida tú o yo?_

_-Tú no me hablas así maldita_

_-Estúpido_

_-Mocosa_

_-Idiota_

_-Tonta_

_-Cucaracha de medio metro_

_-Perra de mierda_

_-Sabandija de alcantarilla_

Ambos atrajeron la atención del público, incluido Elías, estaban en una competencia de insultos, y con cada insulto se miraban más y más de cerca, a tal punto que Alice estaba sobre Shelbourne, la mirada de ambos desprendía chispas de odio, hasta que sus caras estaban pegadas. Alice gruñía al igual que Shelbourne, la mirada de ambos no cambió de dirección por un largo rato, luego Alice se puso recta sin dejar de mirarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos y miraron a otro lado, como señal segura de odio mutuo. Entonces ella se fue, hubo un fuerte murmullo por parte de todos, y Elías estaba con la mandíbula colgando, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a hablarle así a Shelbourne. Él se abrió paso entre la multitud y se fue maldiciendo entre dientes

**(Ref: S= Shelbourne. A= Alice. ****2= Ambos)**

_S: -Estúpida niña_

_A: -Rata de dos patas_

_S: -Maldita_

_A: -Hijo de puta _

_S: -Perra de mierda_

_A:-Cucaracha de medio metro_

_S: -Te juro que si vuelves a hablarme así_

_A: -Si vuelves a hablarle así_

_S: -Te haré picadillo_

_A: -Te mato_

_S: -Porque nadie_

_A: -Absolutamente nadie_

_2: -¡Me habla así! _

_A: -Y si vuelve a repetirlo_

_S: -Vas a sufrir ya que te daré donde más te duela_

_A: -Me encargaré de meterte en una fuerte agonía _

_2: -¡POR MALDITO/A HIJO/A DE SU PUTA MADRE QUE LO/LA PARIÓ TE JURO QUE ME VOY A VENGAR! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!_ -decían los dos por su lado mientras alzaban sus brazos triunfales al cielo, Flint miraba a Alice muy asustado

* * *

-Fuiste la única a quién se le ha ocurrido hacer algo así, estás loca -dijo Cassie

-Gracias -dijo Alice. Suspiro

-Demonios, es como si fuera que la persona que inculpó a Flint fueran gemelos

Alice quien ahora estaba acostada en la cama se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo Cassie, y le volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste que se supone que dijiste?

-Que es como si fuera que... -dijo Cassie hasta que se dio cuenta de su punto -Alice ¿recuerdas que por alguna extraña razón a Flint no le caía bien ese tal Ace?

-Sí, y siendo sincera a mí tampoco me cae bien por lo que digamos... pero comprendo tu punto, creo que ese idiota inculpó a Flint, por lo que él hizo... Flint me oculta algo que no quiere que sepa

-¿Y qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, pero iré a ver a Flint. Cassie, intenta conectarte a las cámaras de seguridad del pueblo, yo iré a visitar a Flint a la cárcel

-Eh, ¡hola! ¿No recuerdas que Flint no podía recibir visitas?

-¿Y quién te dijo de presentarse formalmente para una visita? -dijo Alice, Cassie comprendió su punto

-¿Sabías que en un inicio creyeron que tú fuiste la que se estaba robando las cosas en la ciudad? Pero luego la descartaron ya que era estúpido y poco probable

-No, no lo es realmente, y si quisiera hacerlo llegaría haciendo explotar cosas por los aires y destruir todo lo que haya en mi camino

Cassie no dijo nada y la miraba con cara de póker, Alice sonrió, entonces se fue...

* * *

Unos minutos después estaba en la estación de policía, escondida para que nadie la viera entrar, atravesó la pared y como un fantasma comenzó a vigilar que nadie llegara y continuar su camino, lo más difícil sería llegar a las celdas sin que Elías estuviera, ya que cuando había alguien, no salía y caminaba sin parar como perro guardián. Ella estaba escondida en una de las celdas, viendo que Elías no estuviera cerca, lo más raro era que no estuviera, entonces continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente lo encontró

Alice tenía ganas de matar a Elías por dejar a Flint amarrado de esa forma, además de haberlo dejado tirado en el piso, definitivamente iba a usar el Súper Puñetazo Kamikaze cuando esto se aclarara, vigilando que no hubiera nadie se metió al suelo estilo Tobi **(n/a: narufan detected) **y sacó su cabeza detrás de su amigo. Flint miraba había la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos que iban saliendo por la ventana, donde entraba una hermosa luna llena, entonces:

-¿Flint? -dijo una voz

* * *

**N/A: Ok, acerca del flashback... es de un fic que tengo desde hace unos años, estoy planeando subirlo para continuar la historia...**

**Ahí se ven :3 **


	7. Explicación

Flint reaccionó cuando escuchó esa voz, y en ese instante se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien familiar, la cabeza sobresaliente de Alice se encontraba junto a él. Los ojos celestes del joven inventor se encontraron con los profundos ojos cafés de la joven Sayayin. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Flint

-Flint... Dios...

Flint se dio vuelta y se arrodilló, Alice salió hasta la mitad a abrazó a Flint, y ambos felices de estar de nuevo juntos. Alice rompió el abrazo y con cuidado se dispuso a sacarle la cinta de la boca.

-Alice... pero cómo...

-Cassie me avisó de lo que pasó

-No exageraste de nuevo, ¿o sí?

-No... no para nada... -dijo ella nerviosa

-Qué hiciste ahora

-Bueno...

* * *

***Tres días y medio antes***

Alice se encontraba una de las tantas reuniones del Alto Mando del Imperio, era muy aburrido para ella ya que era puras palabrerías y realmente no le interesaba tanto. Pero su papá quería que aprenda a manejar las "cosas de la Familia Real". Entonces...

-Muy bien, y con esto terminamos la reunión... -dijo Vegeta

-Aleluya -pensó Alice

-De las 5...

-¿Qué?

-Mil que aún hay por delante

Alice no podía creer lo que escuchó, tan mal le cayó la noticia que se quedó allí paralizada, luego golpeó pesadamente su cabeza contra la mesa, y respiró profundamente. **¡****POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE! **pensó la joven, justo cuando el la creía que finalmente logró librarse de algo le llega algo peor...

-Sharotto... ¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Eh? No...

-Está bien. Continuemos...

-¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

***Ocho horas después***

La reunión finalmente había terminado y todos se fueron, Vegeta suspiró profundamente, había dado un largo discurso, cuando se fijó en el lugar de Alice no se sorprendió de que ella estuviera dormida, de cualquier manera era muy aburrido para ella ya que aún era joven para esas cosas.

Ella tenía su cabeza sobre la mesa, se escuchaba unos suaves ronquidos viniendo de ella, además de que estaba babeando sobre la lujosa mesa, Vegeta intentó levantarla:

-Sharotto... despierta... ya terminamos...

El rey aún trataba de despertar a su joven hija, que no se despertaba, y comenzó a hacer cualquier tipo de ruido para despertarla, como gaitas, bocinas de camión, una vuvuzela, acordeón, platillos, etc, pero nada funcionaba

-Maldita sea... ¡Sharotto! -gritaba Vegeta

Pero ella aún no despertaba, entonces empezó a escucharse el celular de la joven vibrando en su bolsillo...

Namidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na  
Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku  
Kakugo wa kimatteru Michi wa tookute mo  
Egaita mirai e tsuzuiteru...

Ella lentamente comenzó a levantarse, y su celular continuó sonando:

Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi e to  
Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai  
Sabishiku wa nai yo Itsumo koko ni iru  
Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru

Ella frotó sus ojos y agarró su teléfono, Vegeta se sorprendió de que ningún ruido que él hizo no la haya despertado, y que un celular sí lo haya hecho. Alice miró la pantalla de su celular, era Cassie, parece urgente, entonces tomó la llamada

-¿Hola?

Alice escuchaba a Cassie como loca, realmente algo malo ocurrió, ella intentaba calmar a su amiga mientras que Vegeta miraba a su hija con curiosidad, entonces...

-¿¡QUE FLINT ESTÁ QUÉ!?

Vegeta alzó una ceja muy confundido por el grito de su hija, a lo que comenzó a gritar de nuevo

-¿CÓMO QUE BAJO ARRESTO? ¡ESA ES LA MAYOR ESTUPIDEZ QUE JAMÁS HABÍA ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA! ¡ESPERA ALLÍ QUE VOY EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Voy a matar a cierto policía

Vegeta miró a Alice muy nervioso, era muy peligroso cuando su hija se ponía en ese estado, era muy... bipolar... Aún de lejos se podía escuchar cómo Alice estaba refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes

* * *

Flint solo quería reírse, mientras que Alice solo estaba algo nerviosa, se escucharon pasos

-¿Qué es ese sonido Lockwood?

-Oh oh... es Elías... -dijo Alice

Alice sin dudarlo un segundo puso la cinta de nuevo como estaba y se escondió. Elías fijó la vista a la celda y vio a Flint mirando a la ventana con la mirada perdida, y ya que no encontró nada, se fue. Un rato después Alice salió del piso y vigiló que Elias realmente se hubiera ido, al ver que no habían rastros del policía, le quitó de nuevo la cinta a Flint y retomaron su conversación, entonces ella fue al punto

-Flint, sé que me ocultas algo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Ace para que lo odies? Sé que me ocultaste algo y que no me contaste todo la primera vez

-Supongo que ya no vale la pena ocultarte la verdad ¿O me equivoco?

-Estás en lo cierto mi amigo

* * *

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo, un poco de historia**

**Si existe algún narufan por aquí sabrá qué música es esa. Solo diré que es un opening**


	8. Pequeños recuerdos

**A/N: Y aquí vamos xD**

**Voy a reventar su burbuja ahora, pero Alicia (o sea Alice) tenía en ese tiempo 11 años, Cassie 12 y Lucas Iván también 12 años**

**Y una pequeña sorpresa narufan, Alice posee el...**

* * *

-Sabes, nunca fue fácil persuadirte Alice, eres sinceramente muy astuta para tu edad, creo que es típico del Clan Uchiha y de los sayayins. Ya que según me habías dicho, Sasuke e Itachi son muy astutos en ese ámbito

-Te seré sincera mi querido amigo -dijo mientras cerró sus ojos -no quiero sonar una fanfarrona ni nada por el estilo, pero sabes que papá es un genio en artes marciales, al igual que yo, y al igual que tú, yo simplemente me dejo guiar por lo que mi corazón mande, además de que intento de que ningún detalle se me escape de las manos, aunque también sabes que no quiero ser perfecta, simplemente quiero que mis amigos estén a salvo. Es una maldita coincidencia que realmente soy una descendencia del clan Uchiha -terminó ella abriendo sus ojos, ahora con un color rojo con tres aspas

Los ojos de la joven brillaban con fuerza, el joven inventor sonrió por la mirada confiada de su amiga. Entonces él continuó:

-No pude imaginarme nunca cómo desbloqueaste las tres formas del sharingan, tanto la primera como la segunda

-Nunca menciones la primera... además ni siquiera lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que me transformé en Super Sayayin y comencé a pelear, tú sabes que papá solo lo vio y me lo dijo. La segunda fue por odio... y tú sabes por qué...

-Te preocupaste demasiado. Sé que odias romper tus promesas, pero realmente exageraste con tu odio

Alice recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, ella se sentía terriblemente culpable al recordarlo, a pesar de que eso ya pasó, hace más de un año...

-Tranquila -le dijo Flint -no vale la pena ni recordarlo, y sabes que no fue tu culpa...

-Ya lo sé... pero aún así me molesta no haber estado allí para protegerte

Unas lágrimas caían en el suave rostro de Alice, Flint quería tranquilizar "a su niña" de alguna manera, pero ya que sus muñecas estaban amarradas, no podía abrazarla

-Tranquila mi niña, ambos sabemos que ya pasó y no tienes por qué seguir culpándote de lo que no hiciste, tú sabes, y como siempre dices solo fue una rabieta de un niño pequeño, no fue gran cosa

Alice sonrió y se secó las lágrimas, Flint al ver eso sonrió también y le comenzó a contar acerca de su relación con Ace...

* * *

***Relato de Flint* **

Ace siempre fue un rufián, un ladrón de categoría S, como tú lo dirías, a él nunca le importó las consecuencias de sus actos y cómo pudieran afectar a los que estuvieran involucrados con su vandalismo. Fue detenido en reiteradas ocasiones por hurto menor a los ciudadanos. Era excelente en las materias del colegio, a tal punto que era igual de inteligente que yo.

Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas iban de pequeñas cosas hasta robos mayores, a tal punto de que Ace comenzaba a robar cosas en masa a pesar de su corta edad. Yo soy totalmente lo opuesto, nunca robaría algo, simplemente lo pediría prestado en persona, y sé que lo sabes bien. Siempre peleábamos por la mitad de las cosas que habían en la casa, o en la escuela, o en mi laboratorio, en la cocina, en el baño, en mi habitación, en **todo,**a tal punto que era insoportable. **  
**

Pero un día se pasó total y completamente de la raya...

Él se había metido una noche a hurtadillas al **banco**

_**-WTF ARE YOU SAID!?**_

_**-Cállate **_

_**-Ay ok ¬¬ **_

Como decía, el se metió a hurtadillas al banco, pero él no sabía que yo lo seguí y que lo había visto entrar por una ventilación, entonces lo seguí y encontré otra entrada.

La ventilación lo llevó a la bóveda, y la entrada que encontré te llevaba debajo de la bóveda, entonces antes de que pueda llevarse algo le hablé

-_Ace ¿estás loco? _

_-¿Mmm? ¿Alex?_

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?_

Él de la nada había sacado una cinta, entonces comencé a aterrarme, después de todo aún era un niño, y ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

_-Tú sí lo estás por estar aquí, has cometido un fuerte error al haberme seguido Alex_

_-Aléjate, te acusaré con papá y con el tío Francis_

_-Oh claro que no..._

_-No... no... ¡No!_

* * *

**N/A: Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaannnn ¿qué pasará con Flint? ¿Ace se saldrá con la suya? **

**Iba a ser un poco más largo pero no tengo ganas, ya son las 23:50 aquí en Paraguay y quiero ver un documental de 2 horas acerca de la ciudad fantasma de Chernóbyl. No sé por qué pero tengo una obsesión por alimentarme de información de lo que pasó la noche del accidente nuclear O.O **


End file.
